


Will you still love me?

by Middy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cursed Storybrooke, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Library Sex, Lust, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the curse still holding all of Storybrooke and their memories, Killian and Belle are in a blissful marriage unknowing to who they really are. Will they still find it in themselves to love each other once the curse is broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own OUAT nor do I own the characters/ I do however own this story. And yes this story will switch POV between Belle and Killian a lot. Also if you don't like Killian Jones/Hook and Belle as a pair then please do not read this! Please enjoy this prologue!

 

                                                                     

 

 

* * *

 

Belle ran her fingers over her husbands knuckles on his right hand. His light snore indicated that her actions successfully went unnoticed. She lifted his hand to kiss on each round knuckle, tasting his salty flesh. Her blue eyes fluttered up to his form, the peaceful face that was upon his unshaven face.

His eyes shifted under his lids and she knew not to wake him while he dreams. The most wonderful stories came from this beautiful man. Belle had many books in their home, many she read about sword fights, Prince whoever coming to save his damsel. She just loved the adventures that her lover went on, sometimes on the sea as a Pirate. Yes yes those had to be her most treasured stories.

Her finger tips went down his unclothed toned arm and to his stub, grazing the disfigured flesh with care. She felt the muscles twitch in his arm and stopped fearing he would wake. Not that she was afraid, far from that, just the mornings were her time to look at him, vulnerable, relaxed, and most of all the most beautiful sight to witness. My captain.

She removed herself from the bed, placing both feet on the hardwood floor. The creek was louder then she wanted but he didn't even flinch. She grabbed the teal robe and flung it around her shoulders enjoying the warmth versus the cold from the slight draft in the house. Belle quickened her pace to her slippers and slipped her small cold feet in the cotton, wiggling her toes she smiled and gracefully went down the stairs

Killian awoke to the smell of eggs and sweet syrup, which by that time had flooded the house and made his belly grumble with urgency for his slow brain coated with sleep to catch up with his starving body. His wife did make good breakfast, fit for a king, yet Killian was nothing at all like a king, he made due with what he had. And he could never ask for anything more the his beloved wife Belle. He couldn't recall how they met exactly, but that they had been married for a good amount of years. Oddly he couldn't place the exact number. However he knew they were really young when they heard wedding bells in their ears, but not like they'd listen to others opinions on the subject. She loved him and he loved her, it was good enough in his book.

He let his arms and legs stretch out , hearing the satisfying pop in his joints signaled he needed to finally get his body up and out of bed. He had work in an hour and he hated being late. He was a local fisherman for the Storybrooke docks. He supplied Granny with all her daily seafood products, which made him remember she could fix a mean lobster platter. Which that didn't help his aching stomach, leaving it only to growl again as if cursing at him for his laziness. Just as he had planted his feet to the floor, his cell buzzed loudly in his ears. He nearly smashed the poor thing, but because it had to be work related he kept his cool.

"Hello..?" He said rubbing his face with his good hand while balancing the phone with his shoulder.

"Good morning Captain!." Came a very thick accent obviously filled with rum.

"Morning Will..." Killian let out a huff, he hated dealing with a drunk at this time in the morning. When all the fishing he'd be doing would be fishing the poor sap out of the water. He would never forget when his friend fell off the very still boat while puking his guts out, he drove the fish away and broke their only net, letting all the catch of the day go. You try coming back and telling Granny that, she nearly took both their heads off.

"I really.." *Hiccup* "Need a ride today.." *hiccup* Killian had to move the phone from his ear when the man let out a huge belch and then proceeded to what sounded like more rum going down the bloody mans throat.

"Well you better get in that bloody damn shower yeah? And then get yourself ready, and I'll be there nine o clock sharp." Killian said eyes lingered to the door. He hoped the food wasn't getting cold.

The only reply on the other side was a mutter of 'Yeah' and 'Sure' then the line when dead. Killian put the phone down and stood up going to the dresser to get his prosthetic hook. Many people had questioned him about it. Why had he not gotten a real looking hand? Why some weapon? They thought the back story to his missing hand was something dark and sinister. When in fact it had been a nasty accident with a miniature shark they liked to call Croc.

He mad a very soft grunt as he adjusted the hook and made sure the straps were in place. All he needed was to loose his substitute hand to. He slid on a black long sleeved shirt and pull on his faded black jeans and walked down the stairs. Thankful to see the food was still steaming on the plate. Yet he ignored the grumble from his belly when he saw the angel at the sink. Her humming was very pleasant, and she did it each morning as she washed the dishes and read a chapter from her favorite book. Sneaking up behind the shorter woman, he wrapped his arms around her waist making sure not to get her with the hook.

She didn't jump or tense up, merely melted into his body like warm butter on pancakes. Her humming stop as she turned in his arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones." He said pressing himself against the voluptuous beauty before him. His hand snug on the groove of her hip.

"Good morning to you Captain." She said her words filled with something he knew so well. God she turned him on.

"If only I was off today.." He said into her brunette locks. "If only."

She laughed pressing her hands against his firm chest. "Tonight will be so much better with all the waiting and wanting you have to go through." She smirked with her sinful lips. Maybe Will be drunk today would be a good thing.

He made his way out the door after breakfast (having to simply make himself a sandwich out of it being almost late to pick the other man up) and into his car, which had a hard time starting every morning. Then it took an hour for William to even get his ass to the car. Getting to their destination in two hours when the dock wasn't but a few miles away was amazing to him.

Killian parked the car and looked towards his friend. His eyes widened when he saw the man had in his hands the breakfast sandwich. Like daggers his eyes stroke holes in the mans unaware eyes. "Will...why on gods bloody earth are you eating MY sandwich?" He said almost ready to slap around the drunkard.

William only looked over with a 'oh this is yours?' and tried to hand it back. Killian looked down at the three huge bites taken from the sandwich and glared. This was the most unbelievable day. Then he looked down in the bag Belle had given hi and a note was sticking out. He quickly grabbed it and read the contents.

Hey babe,

I put an extra sandwich in there just in case Will eats the first.

Love you -Belle

He smiled and placed the note back in the bag and tucked it under his arm. Though still mad at his friend for that cruel act, you don't take a mans food. He still figured the food for sober his pal up, so he wasn't so mad anymore.

He got out of the car, hitting the trunk button and quickly garbing the gear. "Will go start her up will ya?" Killian watched as the man staggered off just a bit, but the ride had nearly knocked him into soberness and that bloody meal he helped himself to.

Killian stood to look over at the second beauty in his life. The Jolly Rodger. Long day ahead, he just knew it.


	2. Lace and all things sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes before hand~!

Belle opened up the library after breakfast, in hopes today would be a lot more different then the day before. Gold had stopped by around the same time as her husband and had been absolutely rude. Belle couldn't wrap her head around why he had acted that way. One minute she saw good in him, the next nothing but trouble.

Belle went to work on setting up the new display of books by the window. It was the latest book in Storybrooke and by the looks of it a best seller. People had lined up the day before just to get a glimpse at the book itself. She watched people come and go, getting to where they needed to be stopping just a moment to look. The bell rang through the entrance and she craned her neck to see the visitor.

"Display looks wonderful Bellie!" Ruby said in excitement. Belle noticed Rubies skimpy red leather skirt and a skin tight white shirt, tied in a knot at the bottom. Something Belle was way to shy to wear, not that she'd even wear that. Not that Ruby's attire was bad...

"You look good today." She said watching as Ruby picked up a few books.

"Oh! Thank you! Granny gave me a mile long lecture on looking like a whor-" A few kids rain passed and Ruby stopped all movement. "You get where i was going..." Ruby exhaled with frustration.

"Oh, I came in to see if you would like to go lingerie shopping with me." Ruby stuck a hot pink piece of paper in Belle's face.

'Mary-Anne's Lace, lingerie for women sales end today!'

Belle blushed. She was never one to wear something like that, like ever.

So why was she here looking through the rack of skimpy lingerie you ask? Her eyes scanned effortlessly. She had a bored expression, like a child needing to be told to just sit. Her ocean colored eyes washed over to a bouncy Ruby who was wearing a black and red laced bra and pantie set. Fit her to a T, a big capital T. Belle raised a brow and smiled.

"Someone has a date." Belle giggled a bit.

Ruby grinned, her red painted lips, along with her eye lined eyes, made her look wolf like. "Why yes..I might." She said with a devious grin.

Belle was about to reply when Ruby cut her off, with a glare and hands plastered to her hips. " how dare you be empty handed!" She walked over not caring as to what the StoryBrooke people thought of her. She had overflowing confidence in herself and it was a very positive feeling sometimes.

"Well I..." Belle stuttered.

"No excuses Belle, you have killer curves and you need to show them off." She said huffing as if she was frustrated with the smaller girl now. "Killian eyes you like a hungry animal girl," She said pointing to the blue eyed woman. "And I'm sure the guy loves you no matter what, but you have to knock the man off his feet, surprise him."

Belle thought about it for a minute, maybe Ruby was right. Maybe she should, besides Killian always complimented how her plain old bra and how well it lifts her bountiful mounds. What wonders would one of the many push-up bras do for her?

"Ok favorite colors?" Ruby said with a grin pasted to her features once more.

With a sigh, Belle smiled giving in. "Blue and light green."

"Great!" Ruby clapped her hands together and began the search.

In the end Belle went with a lacy light blue push up bra and panties, light green ivory vines across the fabric. Her breast making a very desent cleavage size. Ruby had nearly made her try on more, but after the clock struck four they knew they had to get going. Besides after putting the new mother Ashley at the front desk, she hoped it wasn't a mess.

To her surprise Ashley had managed to keep everything in order and her babysitter had not cancelled on her and her fiance Sean, meaning no unexpected dashes back to her home, though understandable, was starting to be a problem for Belle's library. Yet being the kind girl she was, Belle couldn't bring herself to fire the younger girl. She didn't know how hard raising a baby was and she couldn't stand seeing Ashley upset. Belle thankful for the poor girls hard work let her off and decided to close up herself.

Holding her bags Belle stayed at the front desk with the doors locked, waiting for Killian to arrive. She knew better then to walk the streets at night, there were some strange people living here, some not as friendly as others. A knock sounding at the door made the brunette jump nearly out of her skin, calming herself she walked over to the door hoping it was her husband.

Speaking of those unfriendly people, he stood at the edge of the sidewalk. His smile in place, and his cane tucked under an arm as he leaned more on his car then his bad leg.

"Good evening Mrs. Jones." he said in his thick Scottish accent. He pushed himself away from the car to come closer.

"What do i owe the pleasure of this visit ?" She said arms crossed across her chest. She didn't like his visits, not one bit. He either insulted her husbands knowledge or him in general. The thing was, Belle would give this man a chance to be friends and even start to enjoy his company then he would swoop in and crash the friendship they built with just a few words.

"Well it seems rent is due my dear." He said in a serious tone. His eyes never leaving hers.

"Well it isn't even due till tomorrow ...you said-"

"Yes dearie I know exactly what it is I said.." He said cane hitting the ground with a loud tap. "I just felt liek collecting early.."

Belle sighed. "Wait just a moment..." She walked back into the library and went to the safe that was hidden behind the counter. She hit the numbers into the pad and got out the rent money in full. She stood up and almost screamed when he was no longer outside but right in front of her. How had she not heard him walk in?

"H-Here..." She stammered.

Taking the wad of cash, obviously to much to be making anyone pay, he smiled. "Thank you dear."

"Its all there.." She said watching him.

"I trust it is dearie.." He stuffed it into his coat pocket and turned away walking to the door. Only stopping when he came face to face with Killian.

"Good evening a little late to pick up your wife eh?"

Killian glared, and balled up his fist. He would have punched the older man, hell he knew something deep inside him screamed for it. Only he knew Belle would have nothing of it. She hated when he got into fights or gambled. Anything that involved him getting nearly killed or thrown in jail really.

"Well some of us hard working citizens have to work hard for our money, even working over time." He said eyes cooling down slightly. "Not that you would know what that's like." Killian brushed past the older man.

He only kept his cool because of his Belle. She kept him sane even with all the bullshit that threw their way. Each day he ignored that itch inside to give him good punch all for her. He really had no idea what started the circle of hate between him and Gold. He suspected it had to do with how he ran this town and how he always made passes at Belle, hard to see but there nonetheless. Then treated Killian like he was trash to step on and belittle.

"I do my fair share here." Gold gritted out as he walked to his car to leave.

"fair share my left arse cheek!" Killian said in a venomous tone.

Belle put both hands on Killian's face, her eyes instantly calming him down.

"How was work?"

Killian laughed shaking his head. How on earth did she do that? Just gracefully change the subject and dance into his mind, erase any anger he once felt and replace it with warmth only she could bring. "Oh love, it was rough..." He sighed deeply.

Belle looked worried and guilt quickly washed over him.

"Don't worry love nothing bad..just hard is all.." He said kissing her plump pink lips, so warm and soft against his. It made him feel better, a lot considering the loads of crap work made him feel and then the confrontation with Gold.

"Well that's good." She said smiling when he kissed her. Her hands move to his waist as she guided him to the door. "Lets just get home okay?"

Killian smiled, and stepped out to give the girl room to lock up. Not long though because his arms were around her again all the way to the car.

"Boy do I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Oi! I hate surprises." Killian said looking over.

"Yes, but this one is something you'll defiantly like." She smirked a bit, not meaning to suggest anything. Yet failing to hide her intentions.

"Bloody hell darling...should we just run to the house?" he said with a grin. Then he sped down the road towards their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:


	3. Gold isn't always wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Getting home was fairly easy and getting to the house simple. Yet trying to get Belle unclothed was driving him mad. Killian had her pinned to the nearest wall, his good hands holding the wrists firmly in place. His hook trailed every so slowly down her clothed breasts, which pulled the cloth back to reveal she was wearing the surprise. His mouth watered and his eyes became dark. "Bloody hell darling..."

Belle smiled in triumph at the reaction Killian had, it also sent a shiver down her spine. Her heart raced as he brought his hook down between her breasts, ripping the cotton fabric, her least favorite shirt. Not that in this particular moment she was even thinking. The shirt torn in two lay tattered against her sides, giving Killian more to look at.

"So wonderful.." He said under his breath, using the back of the hook under her breast to bounce it. His eyes darkened at the sight, so round and soft as his lips came in contact with her flesh. His mind was swirling with naughty things to do to his wife, hell he always thought of naughty things to do to her. He pushed a knee between her thighs, feeling the scolding heat radiating from her center among another thing felt on his knee. A grin spread ear to ear. "Well love seems your already wet for me eh?"

She blushed deeply, feeling her body already react to his actions. She was in need for his touch, dripping with desire. Belle couldn't take much more of his torture. "K-Killian please.." She muttered and moaned with pure pleasure as his tongue slid along her cleavage.

Killian seeing this made him grin, his hook finding a place in the middle of her bra. He hated to ruin such a pretty thing. Oh well he thought as he ripped it open, watching her breasts spill out of their confinements. He quickly went to work on her pink perky nipples, his mouth taking in one with his teeth and the other twisting between his thumb and index finger.

Belle shook in pure pleasure, her body sending shocking waves to her womanhood. Her hips jerked into his knee, trying to get friction of some sort. She cried out as Killian begain to press his knee right into her sweet spot. She felt her panties being removed and she shuttered in anticipation for what she knew would come next.

"How badly do you want it love?" Killian said lips near her ear, his grin ear to ear.

Belle gulped and opened her eyes, please and lust clear in her eyes reflected from his. "So bad.." She said in a pleading voice. "Take me..."

Killian groaned and lifted her legs up and around his waist then rammed into her, his groan cut short as her walls clamped down on his member. He had to take a few breaths before pulling out half way, only to slam back in her roughly. Which earned him a high pitched cry of pleasure. Then before the passion could go on a sharp knock echoed through the home.

Killian nearly knocked a hole in the wall with his hook and it took everything in him, every fiber of him to pull out of his beautiful wife and even then the look on her face killed him. "I'm going to bloody kill who is ever at the door." He mumbled zipping up his pants as he did. He grabbed the booze that was sitting on the counter and took a long swig of it before opening the door.

There standing at his door was non other then Gold.

Killian saw red, and for some reason he couldn't act upon it. Maybe it was the thought of his half naked wife in the other room, who was most likely waiting for him to come back. SO the quicker he got rid of the pest, the faster he could get back to fucking the blue eyed ladies brains out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing at my doorstep this late?" He looked around, wincing as the cold night air hit his bare sweaty chest.

"Well Belle forgot this." He pulled a book from his jacket and handed it over to the Brit.

Killian looked not so amused. "You couldn't wait till morning to bring this?"

The smirk that bloody man did next only mad him want to punch him in the face. He just hated when this man show his face, it was eating away at him as to why he did.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He smiled.

"Actually you were." Killian smirked back. "I was just about to fuck my wife, which I'm about ti get back to if you don't mind." He nearly double over in laughter at the face made to that. So he slammed the door in his face and made his way back to his wife. When he made it back to the room, Belle remained in the same spot, but what caught his eye was that she was pleasing herself and chanting his name like a prayer.

"Bloody perfect love..." His eyes darkened further and he pulled on her hip, shocking her and making her hand fall away. He unzipped himself in a flash and drove home once more, the little to no warning made Belle moan louder then before, her body trembled wonderfully. "Sorry I kept you waiting love.."

Belle cupped his face and sealed her forgiveness with a kiss and after that Killian lost himself inside her. He could hardly describe what love making with his wife was like. It was beyond anything he had ever had or remembered having. She was like sweet nectar. a perfect flower with droplets of sweet nectar sweat. That Killain licked around her cleavage and neck.

Belle thrusted her hips within the same tempo as him, which made him more eager to get her to burst. He wanted to watch her come undone, by his hand. As he thrusted harder into her core, he could tell it wouldn't be much longer, as she was now getting much tighter then before.

Killian took his good hand and began to rub her pink bud with his thumb and it seemed to work like a charm. She was starting to scream out random curses and swing her head about.

Killian oh god...

Killian harder...

He loved the things shed say to him, the words he could produce from her angel like mouth. He was her sin, and she was his salvation.

"K-Killian I'm going to-" And just like that she closed her walls against him and shook as her flood gates were filling up and overflowing.

He felt his own release as he groaned deeply, biting into her shoulder as he thrust slowly in and out of her, riding the waves of pleasure for them both.

"Killian..." She giggled. Her hand rubbing his sweaty back, as he stood there, her legs still clasped around his waist.

He opened his eyes and blinked away the stars he was seeing, his dark eyes, now a softer tone. "Sorry Love.." He smirked and let her legs drop to the floor gently. His mind was still whirling with pleasure long since faded, he bent over and picked up her panties and throwing them into the hamper near the wash room.

"Lets get you to bed Mrs. Jones." He said wiggling his eyebrows, watching her eyes and mouth widen, and her body tremble made him hard again, so he picked her up and took upstairs, forgetting about the book and the fact that they left half of the damn lghts on.

The ext morning, Killian awoke to find Belle gone, her ripped clothes on the top of the hamper and the smell of her lingering around the bed. He was about to get up when he heard the shower cut off and laughed to himself. Belle never left without waking him, and neither did he. It was just something they did.

She walked in, naked and dripping with fresh water. Her porecalin flesh red from the warm water. He sat up silently, and as she turned her back to him he grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. Her slick body sliding across his dry one. She screamed from the sudden fall, but giggled when she knew it was him.

"Killan Jones! I just took a shower!" She protested.

He smirked, running his hand down her side. "I know, I noticed Love." He glanced back at the clock, she had to be at work in an hour. Plenty of time to do what he was slowly sunk down into the sheets and between the wet pair of legs and started to work his magic.

"O-Oh...yes..." Belle shuttered as she placed both arms over her flushed face.

After Belle dampened the sheets and Killians mouth, he cleaned her up real nicely, and even a few more times as she started out the door.

It was then that he noticed something, that book Gold had brought. It had gone unnoticed by Belle, which for good reasons she was very very distracted. He walked over and opened the first page and there pressed within its page was a red rose and a note written to Belle. Killian moved the dry flower and read the writing.

'Always the best in the garden my dear Belle'

Killian shook with anger, his hand picking the book up and throwing it across the kitchen. The book made a rather dull thud as it had hit the carpet.

"You want to play it that way Gold?" Killian said to no one but the empty house. "Then I can most defiantly show you how I end the game." He grabbed the book and stuffed it in his work bag and then through on some clothes. He was going to call in sick today, Smee would understand, hell he was probably hungover anyhow.

He got in his car and headed down to the Pawn Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Doc manager hates the word "Mr. Gold" because when its not spaced and put together and saved, it only leaves the "." and nothing else :/ So I've settled for calling him Gold instead. Anyways thanks for reading! Please drop a review it would mean a lot!


	4. Revenge isn't always the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!

Killian was real pissed. Real pissed. That book had been enough to spark a flame in him and Mr. Gold was in for it today. That imp like man had made him feel rage for the last time. How dare that fool even think of his wife in such a manner? It was beyond disturbing of that old man to be having fantasies of his Belle.

He pulled in front of the pawn shop, with the look of murder written all over his face. He wasn't playing around this time. No, Killian was going to make sure that the man knew his place around Belle. He got out of the car and stalked towards the pawn shop door, his first obvious thought was to strangle the life out of Gold and then blame it on whatever drunk happened to stumble down the ally way. But he knew Belle would hate him for that, she would see past his lies and leave him.

"Mr. Jones!" Came a deep yet chipper voice. Killian turned to see the Mayor standing at the edge of the sidewalk's curb.

"Madame Mayor," Killian nodded his respect towards the woman.

"You look a bit...heated." She said pulling her gloves off.

"Look? Well maybe it was the fish I ate earlier. It gives me a bit of a belly ache, it does." He said, smirking.

"Would that fish be a slimy little bastard that seems to cause trouble?" Regina stood beside him to stare into the same shop and smile, "Listen, whatever Gold has done, leave it alone."

"Maybe It can't be left alone-"

"Does he pose a threat?" She interrupted him.

"Well yes-"

"Mr. Gold is a very tricky man, he tries to make it seem as if he has something up his sleeve," she chuckled, "When really he is only trying to get under your skin."

Killian sighed. She was right. How did he even know Belle knew about that book? It was Gold who brought it, and it may not have even been Belle's to begin with. He was playing with Killian, hoping he would come in there and beat him up, and play the poor victim for Belle, "He is a right bloody bastard.."

"That he is..." Regina joined in with the laughter.

The door chimed and as if knowing he was being talked about, Gold came out with a grin, "Well, I know my shop is pretty, dearies, but it's nothing to gawk at."

"Just talking about how much of a kind soul you are Gold," Regina said with a fake smile.

"Yes, and how much you contribute to this town," Killain smirked.

"And I suppose you two were also saying how fabulous I am and how much you would love to kiss my a-"

"Alright, I should be going," Regina said rolling her eyes as Gold just smirked.

"Well, it was good seeing you, my dear. Try to stop by more often," he smiled, "I need a bit of a drama queen to liven the place up."

Regina glared and left, making sure to say a few choice words under her breath as she did so.

"So, did you give the book to Belle?" Gold said leaning on his cane for support and still maintain his grin.

"Yeah..and she didn't like it...not one bit," He looked at the older man waiting for a reaction. He wasn't at a loss, the old man made a disheartened expression and Killian had to keep his cool, "She is a married woman Gold, she isn't like the rest of these tramps that want you for a one night stand," he said, watching the beady eyed stare from the imp like man.

Gold was about to counter back when Emma walked up to question him on yet another problem.

Killian walked away, done with it. He got in his car and slammed the door. The only person he could question over this was Belle. He needed to make sure in heart there was nothing going on in her mind for the man. He drove off towards the library and stopped on the side. His heart raced as he got out and stepped in front of the doors. People were passing in and out, yet he couldn't find it in him to open the door.

He pulled the door handle open and walked in, the smell of old and new books drifted among the air along with various perfumes and cologne. He felt his head spin from the many smells all at once. His gut felt like it was being ripped open and yet he still managed to find his way to her desk.

"Killian?" Came her sweet voice. "Baby, what are you doing here?" She said smiling, yet very confused.

"We need to talk.." Killian said, looking pale and ready to release his lunch. His nerves were getting to him, but he didn't want it to show.

"Well..is it important? I'm working." She said worried.

"Yes..It's.." He looked down. "No, just forget it, love..."

"Killian..." She stood to place a soft hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk about it at home," He regained composure and turned to kiss her. He inhaled her scent and backed away. His eyes looked sad and so misleading to his wife. He walked out before she could say anything and spun out of the parking spot and went to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Fallen down on the edge

Belle watched him leave and her gut instantly balled into a knot. What had her husband in such a mood? Had Belle done something? No, everything was good this morning, everything had been more than fine. She looked down at the desk and kept thinking. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, guess she would find out later.

Killian watched the bartender pour his third rum, as more people poured into the rabbit hole. He was so angry, and it would cost him his wife he knew it. He chugged it down a bit to quickly and coughed at the liquid going down the wrong pipe and burning at the same time. He coughed and looked up to see that some of his old pals were at a table. He shrugged and walked over, "Hey mates!"

The hours passed and the more Killian drank the angrier he got, he wanted to go and confront Gold anyway.

"Man, I would totally kick his ass if he fucked with my wife, kill the man!" One said slamming his glass down.

"Yes, but you don't get it. Belle would leave me if I did that," Killian said sighing.

"If that's the case then she ain't worth havin'." One laughed.

Killian glared. "Shut your bloody mouth you slag!" He was willing to kick this guys ass.

"Sorry man was just joking!" He put his hands up in deference.

Killian just continued to drink, bloody wankers could just go fuck themselves. He sat there for a few more hours listening to the loop of songs playing in the bar. He sighed and inhaled the smoke in the air and exhaled it with a huge groan.

Killian got up and walked out of the bar. He stumbled to his car and got in, his mind was anywhere but where it should have been.

Belle passed the kitchen, it was so late and Killian was never the out all night kind of guy. She tapped her fingers on the counter as she looked out the window and bit her lower lip. She dialed him again and it cut straight to voice mail again, "Babe, where are you? I'm worried!" She sighed and hung up.

The kitchen door that led to their garden swung open. "Killian?" She turned.

"Yep." He said in a low tone.

She ran and embraced him, "I was so scared my love!" she rubbed his face and then she smelt it, "Have you been drinking?"

Killian scoffed walking to the living room, "So what if I have? Not aloud to? You go out with Little Miss Red, go out for cocktails." He snorted.

"Yes, but not till I'm a mess..."

"A mess? Well, you married this mess," Killian said laughing.

Belle glared, "No I married a loving man who hates getting completely drunk out of his mind."

"And I married an old man chaser." He glared back. The room went silent as it seemed Belle was processing it, and it was to late to take it back now.

"What are you talking about?" She said confused, her head felt dizzy from the sudden accusation.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about.." He snorted and watched her. "You and that damn Gold!" He yelled so loud it echoed.

Belle jumped and her eyes widened, "What made you even-"

"I'm not fucking blind Belle! I see all the advances he makes and you never once tell him to stop!" He growled, "You let it happen Belle, for fuck's sake!"

"We're just friends!" Belle said throwing her hands up. "Why do you keep thinking these things?" Belle said near to tears.

"Because of this.." Pulling the book from the shelf Killian handed it over, watching as Belle read it.

"I...I don't understand why he would do this Killian, baby, honestly I don't know why!" Belle said looking at her husband.

"I want to believe that Belle..." His eyes looked at the wall next to her. " But the way you to are around each other is just to much..."

"Killian, I love YOU." Belle Pleaded as Killian grabbed his jacket. "You're the only one I have EVER loved!" Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice shaky.

Killian wanted to embrace the brunette beauty but he couldn't, he walked out the door slamming it as he went.

Belle slid down the wall sobbing so hard she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She cried into her knees and rocked herself as she shook with tears and the few hiccups she got.

This was it, Killian drove to the docks and parked heading for his boat. He was sobering up but he still needed to sleep it all off.

He didn't know if he would ever go back home, or Belle would want him there now. He laid down and let a few tears fall as he put his arms over his face.


	6. Crocodile and his prey

Belle awoke in the bed, looking over to see the side next to her was still empty, she began to sob again and covered herself to her neck and unplugged the alarm clock as to not be disturbed. She felt like complete and utter crap, like someone had hit her in the face and ripped her heart out and squeezed it ever so firmly. She was feeling overwhelmed with emotions and was having a hard time keeping them in. It hurt her to even breathe let alone lay in an empty room without Killian there, she wanted to pull him back to her.

She could hardly wrap her mind around why this all started. She thought their marriage was going great, she thought they had it all right. What killian said rang through her mind. Her and Gold were jut friends...at least on her part. She gripped her pillow and sob, her heart was twisted in pain. What if Killian left Storybrooke?

She got up and made her and got dressed, she knew being late would result in suspicion among the others in town and she didn't want the lot of them sticking their nose into things. She made sure to close the wardrobe and lock up before leaving to head to work and was greeted by Mr. Gold at here gate. "Mr. Gold..." Belle was confused as to why he was here, and so early even.

"Something wrong Dearie?" He said watching her closely like a hawk.

"Why did you give Killian the impression that we were anything other then friends?" She questioned him. She knew it was sudden and blunt but she just had to know. The wind blew a little harshly forcing her to wrap her sweater jacket firmly around her.

"I gave him no impression whatsoever my dear Belle." He said looking hurt. " What happened Belle?" He came through the gate to put a hand on her shoulder.

"We.." She heaved a sigh and a sob," We had a fight and Killian left..." She confirmed for the man, who grinned like a crocodile ready to enjoy his catch.

"Oh? And he is a fool." Mr. Gold said glaring. "Why on earth would he think a flower as lovely as you would do anything so bad...?" He said hiding his toothy grin behind thin lips.

"I don't know...I know it was my fault somewhat..." She interjected. " If i have made him think you and I were more then this..." She walked past the man and down the sidewalk. "I have to go...before I'm late so please forgive me" She ran off to avoid anymore talk of the man, her husband.

Mr. Gold had an agenda even a mouse could detect the evil aura around this imp, he knew a new time was coming, ever since Emma walked into town. He knew things would change and the Rose would once more be his.

Killian sat up in the bunk and rubbed his tired eyes. "Will...?"

A large man came down the small hallway to get to his captain."Sir your awake!," He gave the man a newspaper and breakfast."Granny said to help with the pain..whatever that meant."

Killian groaned, did every bloody person know? He laid back down and tried to drown out the world as best as he could.

A week went by and still Killian did nothing but fish, deal with a drunken Will and have more then enough delivered to Granny. But all he had on his mind was Belle, his beautiful and caring wife. He couldn't go back though, not after what was said she'd probably throw him out on his arse and call it a day. He sighed finishing up a net and went to work once again.

Belle had the day off, or well Red forced her to leave work and decided to spend it at Granny's, she had hoped Killian would show up here. But after other men were seen carrying his boxes she lost hope in that. What had happened to them? She had a feeling something was wrong and that Gold was the reason behind it all . Though she didn't know why she thought that way about the guy. He was kind to her and did nothing but help her.

Smee/William came into the shop to give Granny a bag of lobsters and was frightened by the sudden screech in a chair. Belle made her way over and tapped his shoulder. "William where is Killian?"

William looked at her and sighed, her sad blue eyes making him melt in a sad gooey ball. "He's been sleeping on his boat.."

Belle looked at him in surprise. It was not a great place for sleep, the bed were hard and it was drafty, her eyes watered.

Belle bit her lip and looked down. "Is he leaving me?"

William gave the bag to Granny and turned to face her, with a Are-You-For-Real expression. "Him leave YOU, he thinks your going to leave him." He laughed. He figured it was obvious seeing as Killian has a huge Everyone-Leaves-me attitude about him.

"I should go to him..." Belle grabbed her bag and stood up ending up face to face with Gold. "Listen I don't have time Mr. Gold.."

"Oh Belle my dear I think you will soon enough." Gold insured the brunette. His grin in place as she pushed past him.

Killian shook off the nets and laid them to dry on the side of the boat, William must have finished by himself. Killian felt really lousy for it, he was suppose to be helping, yet all he did was mope and sleep. His jaw was scratchy with a beard coming in, a shaver never being touched. His fingers roughly ran through his hair, his eyes were blood-shot from the booze and his head felt like shit. He looked down into the water, the ripples calming him. The ocean had that affect on the brit. He heard footsteps come up the ramp to the boat and he sighed. "Will..."

"William is on his break." Belled aid hands clasped together at her stomach.

Killian's eyes widened, his heart thumped harshly like the waves that rocked the boat. He was afraid to say a word, afraid to look her in the eyes. That maybe this was all just a trick against him, Belle couldn't have been happy with him. Divorce paper were to come...he knew it. He turned to tell her to just stay away from him, for her comfort. But once he did she had come much closer and they were eye to eye now.

Killian opened his mouth in utter dismay at her beauty, she was in her usual well put together outfit. Her hair up in a messy bun and her eyes so bright...

Belle put a finger on his lips and as if pushed they crashed into each others lips, and the intensity was like electricity. His hand roamed her body like a child touching a new toy for the first time. He found himself pushed against the rail as she roamed his flesh, like he was hungry for him. Her lips licked with fresh saliva a she kissed him once more in a deep passion.

Killian wanted this to last forever, though his cursed lungs begged for air. He pulled from the plump lips of vanilla and strawberry. "Bell-"

"I don't want to ever become Belle French again Killian...Belle Jones is who I am." She said eyes filled with tears. Her lip was quivering.

Killian felt like an asshole and his heart sunk right to his feet and in an instant he pulled his wife into a hug and held on to her like she was going to disappear.

In the background of this romantic Reunion stood a very angry Pawn store owner. His eyes darted at Killian with such disgust and he walked off in a quick manner. The forest was thick with the tension from the vile Rumple carried in a pouch. He gritted his teeth and tossed it in. He wasn't waiting any longer, his plan had back fired but now not even he would need to do a thing. Once Belle remembered who she was she would come back to him.

Killian heard screaming coming from the town square and pulled Belle to him, a they looked at the huge purple cloud rushing to them.

"Oh god..what is that?!" Belle questioned gripping his jacket. Her heart pounded as he awaited the doomed looking smoke.

"I don't know love..but I wont let you go.." He pulled her to his chest and they closed their eye as the heavy cloud rushed through them.


	7. To forget or not to forget

Killian opened his eyes, they had been shut so tight he saw spots in his vision. He could still feel the rolling smoke and the wind blowing harshly against him. When it finally cleared he caught the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Bloody hell..."

Belle moved back looking around, her heart was thumping hard and it felt near to jumping from her chest. She looked back at the Pirate and felt the awkward tension in the air around them. She couldn't erase what had happened the past years during this curse.

Killian looked at her with obvious confusing, he was battling what to say.

"Lass..I.." Killian began.

"Belle.." Came a Scottish accent.

Belle turned quickly to see her 'love', she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Rumple!" Her hands gripped his suit jacket and her nails dug in deep.

"Oh my Belle..." He looked at Killian with quite a sinister grin. He had finally won and victory tasted sweet for the scaly reptile.

Killian looked down, backing up he walked for his boat. Who was he to think she would even look his way? And why should he care? He was forced into a false marriage with the lass, not like he chose to do it. He was a loner not a lover, not since Milah. The fantasy they lived in was not his style, he was a Pirate not a Librarian's husband. He shrugged his leather jacket off and tossed it to the corner.

Belle looked back to see Killian was gone, her eyes searched for the man. To no avail he was nowhere to be seen. She had little time to ponder it a she was pulled away, her heels clicked sharply on the sidewalk as she quickened her pace to keep up.

Belle smiled as Rumple poured her some water, she missed him so much. Yet he was so close to her during the curse.

"I hope your feeling well my dear." Rumple looked up at her to confirm his statement.

"Just a bit foggy, I mean I lived a whole other life." She looked at her hands.

"I know dearie, I'm so sorry that Regina did this to you." He smiled, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Put you with that...filthy degenerate."

"Y-Yeah.." Belle sipped her water. Killian had been her husband for twenty-eight years, and every moment was branded in her brain and her hate for him had vanquished. She still couldn't ignore her love for Rumple, but it felt different now. Like it wasn't right, her heart didn't thump hard around him anymore.

"I'm going to go lie down..." She stood and excused herself and bounded for the stairs. She needed the distance, feeling his eyes bore into her every step till she disappeared.

Laying in the bed was cold, felt like she was missing something. She was sure if Rumple laid next to her it would all come back. Or was she wrong? She looked at her hand, that showcased the beautiful diamond ring and gold band. Her heart sunk and thumped repeatedly against her throbbing chest. It had all happened and it wasn't a dream, Killian was her husband. Obviously they would have to change that, since it was a prison for them both by Regina. She didn't want Killian to be tied down to her for much longer.

Killian looked down at the gold band on his finger and twisted it a few times and pulled it from his finger. The impression stayed however, giving him a sore reminder of it. He laid it down on the table and stood. He needed to head home, well to the home he had with..

"Captain, do you need a ride?"

"No Mr. Smee I think I shall walk." He pulled on his leather jacket and left the boat behind him.

Getting to the house Killian felt a familiar feeling and yet a bigger feeling of meeting a stranger for the firs time. This was a home he had shared with the woman and since she was living with the croc now, he needed to rid of..the things they shared.

He pushed the key into the lock, feeling it took nearly a century to even open it. He closed it behind him and was hit with vanilla and rum. He laughed, some habits never changed. He pushed from the door and laid the keys in a clear bowl, and put his jacket in the closet near the kitchen.

"Lets get to this then.." He sighed deeply and grabbed a few trash bags from the laundry room and cleaned up the mess from whatever Belle had made.

When it came time to go through their clothes Killian found himself holding a blue dress firmly. The scent was filled with a flowery soap powder smell. Yet no cleaning product could wash away the memories of what this dress held in his heart. He had taken Belle on her first boat trip, and she had surprised the hell out of him catching a HUGE fish. She had handled it like she was born to do it, and even cleaned and gutted the thing. He had never been so inlove with her as he had been then She was beautiful even covered in sea salt and fish blood.

He folded it and put it in the box near him and sighed deeper, they weren't in love now. Or really never were if he got down to it. It was fabrications put in their minds by the evil queen. Cruel witch that woman, playing with them like this.

Killian knocked on the door to Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskins house. It was as if he was knocking on a sound proof door, he knew he was here a car was parked outside and the lights were all on. After a few more minutes the door opened, and there stood the beast himself.

"What do I owe this...pleasure?" Gold said glaring at Killian with intense hate.

"I brought this for Belle, it's her clothes and personal belongings." Killian said, trying to keep from bloody flatting his nose to his face.

"Oh good, saves the trip to your house." Rumple said sneering at the pirate.

"Listen mate, I'm trying to be civil here." Killian sighed, he just wanted to go home.

"Oh you thought I was not?" Rumple mocked him. "I wonder why?"

Killian glared holes into the older man. "Still a coward eh?"

"Excuse me?" Slits replaced the human eyes of the dark one.

"Still hiding behind each word you speak." Killian chuckled. "Bloody hell is there a single true bone in your body mate?"

"Most would fear to even speak to me like that dearie."

"Most don't' know who you really are 'Gold'." Killian said in a venom coated tone. "The piece of shit that killed his sons mother out of revenge." Killian backed away walking home.

Rumple seethed with anger slamming his door cracking it.

"Who was that?" Belle said coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a pain in my ass." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing dearie, just Killian bringing your clothes.

Belle bit her lip, Killian had been here? When Rumple disappeared into the kitchen she opened the door catching the glimpse of his back. Her mouth opened to call for him. But it was if her mouth was frozen in place. He vanished around a corner and Belle took it as a sign to drop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for taking the time read this! I'm not super confident about this chapter but if you guys like then great! Please drop a review if you can!


	8. Beauty and the Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated finally! Hope this is good!

Belle moved through the room, her hair bouncing ever so softly against her light blue blouse. She was working longer hours at the library now, not that she was trying to get away from Rumple. She just felt different, uncomfortable sleeping in the bed with him. She at first thought it would snap back in place, but that clearly was not the case at this point. Two weeks had gone by and Belle was feeling bluer then her shirt, and so unable to control it.

 

Red had tried to help, but even she was at a loss of advise for this. Nothing stopped the guilt she felt, she had removed her wedding ring and her finger felt so bare. Now after a few weeks had slowly passed Belle saw for the first time, Emma Swan and..Killian laughing and talking by Granny's. It killed her, she would never admit it not to herself or to anyone. 

 

**Ding.**

 

**Ding.**

 

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

 

Belle looked up at the little bell on her desk and that same Blonde. "I'm sorry..nose in books." She said faking a smile.

 

"Uh..I need some information about-"

 

"Might want to ask Mr. Gold, I'm to busy." Belle cut her off. She was not in the mood to hear the blonde's request, or her voice. She hated it, she hated her. What was it Killian liked? Not that she cared...no she couldn't care..

 

"I tried he isn't at the shop." Emma sighed. "I just need to find out about this town." She pushed.

 

Belle sighed deeply, her lips became pale from her biting the bottom one harshly. She turned and fiddled with a few books on the shelf, her back to the blonde. "Give me an hour i'll have some for you."

 

"Great! I'll be at Granny's." Emma waited not for a reply, the door rang as she left.

 

"Great!" Belle mocked and glared at the books before her. Why was she so damn jealous? She hardly knew Ms. Swan at all, why was the Captain still..lingering there? Wasn't these years forced? Their love wasn't real...right?  
  
The brunette gripped the set of books she had in her hands, tears threatened to prick her eyes. Old memories of the Pirate battled the new ones...the man she knew for all these cursed years. He had been the man who hit her when the evil queen captured her, he wanted to hurt Rumple..but then he showed his other sides during the curse. Why was it so hard?

* * *

Heels clicked against the concrete as the beauty walked along the sidewalk with a bag of books in tow. She really had no interest in why this woman wanted to research about this town. She was to wrapped up in her own problems. Coming up to Granny's she sighed as the warmth of her diner/Inn hit her, she looked for the blonde and spotted her in a booth. Only she wasn't alone.  
  
"Belle."  
  
The voice shot through her veins like a heavy dose of drugs lifting her up, her eyes shot towards the person.   
  
"You know each other?" Emma said looking between them.  
  
Killian kept his eyes on her, his gaze was washing over her body like cool waves. "Yeah..we do."  
  
It didn't take a smart person to see what was going on, she interrupted something. She was running late, being caught up by putting up returned books. She sat the bag down quickly. "Please return them when you can." She then went about muttering the times the library was open and when it closed. God she wanted to get out of this place, it was starting to get stuffy. She was beautiful... _more then me_...Belle heard the line over and over in her head.  
  
"I need to go."Her words came out more harsh then intended, but Emma didn't seem to notice she was already looking at one of the books. Turning on heel she made it out in time to exhale the breath she had been holding. The bell dinging made her jump, spilling out a sorry for being in the persons way.  
  
"Love.."Killian said stopping her from forming any words.  
  
"Mr. Jones." She managed to get out to her surprise.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you..but Gold wont let me anywhere near you.." He sighed, his eyes pierced through her.   
  
"Or you were to busy with Ms. Swan." She pointed out, yet she was not wanting that thought to be spoken out loud. It was far to late now.  
  
Killian was confused but boy when he caught on. "Wait..you.." His eyes widened. "It's  **NOT** like that at all Belle I swear-"  
  
"Why would it matter if it was?" She said to stop him from speaking.  
  
"Bloody hell love do you not remember the last decade?" He gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
Belle crossed her arms, almost as a protective barrier from anything penetrating her walls. "I do."  
  
"Then you should know that it's all I can think of, and I might be a right asshole.." He dropped his arms in defeat. "But i'm not a bloody fucking heartless creature."   
  
Seeing him, watching him act this way made her eyes fill up with  tears. She remembered how cute he looked upset, his eyes turning a hundred shades of the ocean and his cheeks flushed from the cold air.  
  
"I never said you were..but I'm going through this to!" She didn't mean to raise her voice, she wasn't one to make a scene.  
  
His eyes softened more and he walked closer. "Your crying.." He used his good hand to wipe her tears from falling further down her cheek.   
  
Breath hitching, eyes locked..so close.  
  
"I believe that is what humans do when showing an emotion." She said nearly in a whisper.  
  
Killian chuckled. "You little smartass." His breath hitting her face, the smell of whiskey and coffee.   
  
Their lips were to close...way to close..she should pull away. Stop the act before it's started..cut the scene and walk off. Yet she didn't, her feet stayed planted to the ground and eyes on him.  
  
"Belle?"  
  
The growl that fell out of Killian signaled who the voice belonged to.   
  
"What's going on?" Gold walked up cane harshly tapping the sidewalk as he made his way over.   
  
She hadn't jumped from him...like someone would if caught doing something wrong in front of their other half. Was it because Rumple...wasn't her true soulmate anymore? It shook her to the core, then why did she feel like this was wrong? Maybe overthinking it all was the real problem.  Rumple had changed..she obviously wasn't the obedient maid anymore.   
  
"We were talking." Belle spoke up over the silence.  
  
"Right..talking." Killian took this as a sign to walk away.   
  
His warmth leaving her felt like being stripped naked in a snow storm. She instinctively reached out, swiping the fabric just by her fingertips. She watched him walk..her voice was struggling to say something.. **anything**. Was this it? All they'd ever be now? Just passing people. Her eyes stung with tears as it felt like she was losing something, and Belle couldn't control it.  
  
_Please don't go.._  
  
She'd never say it, no something kept her from saying a word. 

* * *

"I don't want you seeing him again."  Rumple reminded her again. As he slid his gloves on. "If he comes in, Just send him away."  
  
Belle was watching his shop today, he had his thing in New York that he flat out forbid her from going. So now she was left to guard his shop, as if the rest of town would riot and come take his stuff. As much as Grumpy tended to start riots for ever town solution, she doubted he would right now.   
  
"Belle."  
  
She looked up. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Dear did you hear me?" He had his coat and the scarf on.   
  
"Yes..I heard every word.." She faked a smile his way. "Good luck."  
  
He smiled and made his way out of the pawn shop, Emma waiting for him and as she waved the door shut. Belle sighed deeply, her head hit the glass front desk. Christ she was not looking forward to dealing with angry strangers coming in to get answers of Rumples personal mission. Oh the town had  gotten in an uproar saying he was doing something sneaky and was going to bring something back to kill them all. It was rather rubbish hearing them attack Regina, Emma and Rumple over this. Didn't they have anything better to do then judge others?   
  
She spent the whole day trying to calm everyone down and it was exhausting to be honest.   
  
**Ding  
  
** "Did you forget something?" She looked up to see Killian staring back.  
  
"Killian..?" Her heart pounded just saying his name, it had been weeks since their last encounter. So she hadn't seen him except at Granny's or at the meetings. Her stomach swirled with a jumping feeling as she remembered Rumple ordering her to not see him.   
  
"You shouldn't be here." She let out down casting her eyes.  
  
"You don't want me here?" He said looking a bit stung by this.  
  
"Rumple-"  
  
"Is it what **you** want?" He interrupted her.  
  
"No." She answered far to quickly.   
  
"He's gone..so I figured we had time to..talk." His sea colored eyes looked unsure of her reply.   
  
"Yes!" She paused. "I mean..sure..I have time to talk." She stood up to come around the counter to pull some chairs over.   
  
"Any glasses?" He held up a bottle of rum, obviously out of his old stash.  
  
"Hold on." She disappeared in the back and appeared with two glasses sitting them down and siting.   
  
"Perfect." He sat down opening the beverage and pouring some in each glass, stray drips hitting the counter unnoticed by them.   
  
"Cheers." Killian held his up to her.  
  
Picking hers up she smiled slightly as they clanked glass to glass. Watching him down it she couldn't stop herself from watching his throat  as his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed. She took to sipping hers to not look like a gawking mess.  
  
"So, your ring is gone." He noted, making her look at her finger.  
  
"Oh yes, Rumple didn't.." She felt his eyes on her. "I just didn't want to make things uncomfortable." Putting her glass down she looked up. " I mean we never really married each other right? It was all Regina."   
  
Killian seemed to ponder this for a bit. "Understandable."   
  
Belle was worried that would set him into a fit of anger, but he seemed to see her side of it. Then she saw it, the ring still on his finger but nestled behind a big ring that had a red ruby design with a black band.   
  
"I..have all these feelings.." She started. "Like it's a battle of how I felt before the curse, during the curse..and now."  
  
"And how do you feel? Right now I mean.." He poured more.   
  
"You first." She said saving her some time to gather it in her mind.  
"Well, as I've said before I can't get you out of my head." He held the glass to his lips as if stuck in thought then downed it all. "At first I tried to see it as effects of the curse..then when it didn't go away.." 

Several minutes passed, it felt like years..but she waited.   
  
"The curse only kept us all in the routine Regina wanted, but we felt and thought things normally...she never forced me into bed with you..I went willingly." His words sent shivers down her back, heating her cheeks and burning in between her thighs.  
  
"Sure it could have ALL been the curse, but when Emma arrived I still felt it.." He sat back. "Like Charming and Mary Margret, they started to fall from the cursed life to find each other, Red was acting out more and Cinderella knew her husband wasn't the piece of shit Regina made him out to be."   
  
"So..from knowing Rumple before, It explains why I was nice to him..drawn to talk." She looked down. "But..I was still..drawn to you with no doubts."  
  
Killian seemed to be taken back by her response, his body moved forward. "Aye..me as well. I was drawn to my hatred of him, my old life...but I still loved you with no thoughts it was wrong.."  
  
Belle took in a deep breath trying to calm the stirring in the pit of her belly. 

"I should go..we've just about drank this whole bottle." His voiced leaked with ' **but not** **enough** '.   
  
She was to her feet faster then he could move, her hands moved to his face pink lips crushing into chapped rough ones. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovely's!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story! Also before I get reviews like 'Hook wasn't even in storybrooke!' or 'That's not how the show went!' I now that! This is my "Fanfiction", its not meant to be just like the show. If it was what fun would that be? :D Besides I am only moving around a few things to fit for this, such as hook being apart of the curse and Belle not being in the asylum, and her not being in the arms of Rumple (Least not in this story :3 even though I love me so Rumple & Rumbelle). Please drop a review! I will make sure to answer as many as I can!


End file.
